1. Field of the Invintion
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and more particularly relates to a device capable of supporting and accurately aligning an arrow shaft and to an arrow rest containing the same.
2. Prior Art
Arrow rests of various types are utilized to hold the shafts of archery arrows before they are launched from an archery bow. Older forms of arrow rests mmerely consisted of relatively inflexible shelves connected to the sidewall of the riser section of the bow in the area defining the arrow window. Such arrow rests had many drawbacks, including the likelihood of interfering with the free flight of an arrow from the bow when shot.
Newer forms of arrow rests include means for adjustably positioning rest launcher arms in the arrow window for better arrow clearance. Such rests also have drawbacks, however. In most instances only the front tip of the launcher arm contacts the underside of the arrow shaft so that it is very easy to dislodge the arrow from the rest before shooting of the arrow takes place. There is also the problem of properly aligning the arrow so that it is on the front-rear axis of the bow in line with the bowstring and therefore will be shot straight forward out of the bow rather than at an angle. Such alignment is difficult to determine because of the limited contact of the launcher arm and the arrow shaft and the shortness of the launcher arm.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device which will assure proper support for the shaft of an arrow before it is shot to avoid roll-off of the arrow from an arrow rest, and which will enable the archer to more easily determine if the launcher arm of the rest is on the front-rear axis of the bow. Such device should be simple, inexpensive, durable and efficient and should be capable of being easily attached to and detached from the launcher arm of the arrow so as to form a part thereof.